


Long Live Evil

by 2BlueberryLover2



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, SYOC closed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BlueberryLover2/pseuds/2BlueberryLover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a couple of months since the events of Ben's coronation and its time for new kids to come to Auradon. Join Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and the rest of the kids of Auradon prep as the open the doors to more villains and try to help them choose a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Information

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment or Email me you character or if you have a fanfiction.net account pm there your character! 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5302948/Porcelain-and-Frankenteen 
> 
> vampirekmarshall@gmail.com

**Okay so this is a SYOC story. it's first come first serve! The info for submitting is in the notes!**

 

**I need 8 Villains. This is first come first serve, but I am looking for the more unique ones so, make the unique and different!**

 

**I need 8 Hero's. Rules apply here and again first come first serve.**

 

**There is a limit 2 characters per profile and I might not end up using both, so send them in! Please give DETAIL!!!**

* * *

 

 

 

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Villain or Hero?:**

**Parent:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Abilities:**

**Style (fashion & colors): **

**Weapons:**

**Other info:**

**Any type of special thing they take with them or always wear?:**

 

**If you have a specific pairing you want for your character or in the story, tell me. (First come, first serve)**

 

**Icons's on the back of their clothes only applies to the villains**

* * *

**Name: Spade (Male)**

**Age: 14**

**Villain or Hero: VILLAIN**  
  
**Parent: Red Queen/Queen of Hearts**  
  
**Appearance: Blue and black shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail, black eyes and pale skin. He has a red heart, blue spade, green clover, and orange diamond below his left eye (across it in a horizontal line). He has a piercing in his right ear that's a spade and he wears a lot of Blue and black leather with a broken heart icon on the back, half blue half black. He usually wears a smirk, his hot glasses, and blue leather fingerless gloves. He's short and thin.**  
  
**Personality: He does care and he's sweet, but hides it afraid of the wrath of his mother. Is usually very strict and glares at those in his way (dark, death glare). Hates being thrown around so he gets into A LOT of fights and refuses to stand down to anyone. Very organised person and has a short temper. Not afraid to fight if someone makes him mad and can stand his own in a fight. He hates being Evil.**

**Dislikes: His mother, the isle, messes, people**

**Likes: Organization. Card games and trick. Reading. Dancing. His friends. His Finger less leather gloves. Hurting others with his cards. Singing.**  
  
**Abilities: Amazing pick pocket, good at croquet**

**Style: Leather in blue and black, with cards.**

**Weapon: Razor sharp cards**

**Other: he likes to read and has a horrid fear of his mother. (She beats him when angry) he's really good and croquet and always wears a crown his mother made for him (it's small). LOVES Tea and cookies. His mother abuses and starves him when angry.**

**Any type of special thing they take with them or always wear?: His deck of cards.**


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the characters we have received

Villains:

Spade Hearts, Son of the Queen of Hearts - yours truly 2BlueberryLover2!

Hayden Death, Son of Hades - Ivebeenjohnlocked_213

Kitten Cheshire, Daughter of Cheshire Cat - 2BlueberryLover2!

Rin Kira, Daughter of Shan Yu - Ivebeenjohnlocked_213

Tarot Facilier, Son of Dr. Facilier (Shadow Man) - Nicole Hayden

Solanaceae "Sea", Daughter of Ursela - universealternating

Erin Stabbington, Daughter of Angus Stabbington (no names) - AnagramRMX 

Carver Hook, Son of Captain Hook - universealternating

 

Hero's: 

Allie Ali, Daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine - Ivebeenjohnlocked_213

Pierre, Son of  Lumiere and Fifi - AnagramRMX

Samir Smith, Son of Pocahontas and John Smith - Nicole Hayden 

Perdita "Dita" Dearly, Daughter of Anita and Roger Dearly - universealternating

Alec Liddell, Son of Alice Liddell - 2BlueberryLover2! & Ivebeenjohnlocked_213

Madeline "Maddie" Hatter, Daughter of Mad Hatter - 2BlueberryLover2! & Ivebeenjohnlocked_213

Flynn Fitzherbert, Son of Rapunzel and Eugene - universealternating

Kerina (Kerry) Porter, Daughter of Tarzan and Jane Porter - AnagramRMX

 

**SYOC IS CLOSED! I'm sorry if we could not accept your character. The Spots filled up to fast.**


	3. I'm Vile to the Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the characters and Welcome to Auradon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are having a pole! Please look at the notes at the bottom for what pairings you would like to see!  
> The Information to to contact us to give us your vote is at the bottom

Ben was nervous. He was walking towards Carlos' and Jay's room, where Mal and Evie were sure to be as well, ready to proclaim the news to them. More villain kids are coming. He had already picked all of them out, but procrastinated telling the four. Frankly, he was scared of his girlfriend and her friend's reactions.

 

He knew that he had chosen some of the worst villain kids on the Isle, but he had given those four a chance. Why couldn't he give them a chance? Not to mention having them stuck on the island even longer could potentially make them evil for good. Ben nodded, cementing the idea in his head and raising his hand to knock on the door. He knocked lightly, half hoping they wouldn't be there. No such luck. Evie opened the door, smiling at him.

 

"Ben!" She exclaimed, beckoning him in. He surveyed the room. Mal was lounging on the bed, sketchbook next to her and drawing strewn all around her. Carlos and Jay were battling it out in a video game, though Ben didn't know what the name of it was. Evie sat back down at the table, working on what looked to be a dress.

 

"Hey, Bennyboo," Mal teased from the bed. She still hadn't let the name go, using it many times in order to taunt him. Carlos and Jay merely glanced over their shoulders to acknowledge him before turning back to the game.

 

"Hey guys..." he said. Despite himself, his voice came out unsteady and automatically attracted the attention of the four in the room.

 

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked uneasily. They paused their game and went to sit on the bed with Mal. Evie sat on Mal's other side and they waited expectantly for Ben to talk.

 

"Well, you see," he paused, trying to find the right words that would least upset the group. He wanted so badly to think that they would be happy, but, after knowing them, he knew they wouldn't be.

 

"Spit it out!" Mal demanded, fed up with her boyfriend's suspense-filled silence.

"I'm inviting more villain kids to Auradon!" He let out in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut. There was an eerie silence.

 

 _"What?"_ Mal demanded, sitting up and nearly knocking Jay to the floor.

 

"I'm-"

 

"We heard you!" Jay said, pushing himself farther up the bed. "We just don't want to believe you."

 

"Guys! Let Ben talk," Evie said, trying to calm her friends down.

 

"Thank you Evie." Ben wanted to sit on the bed, but felt he should probably stand, to look more official and show them there would be no changing his mind.

 

"Ben," Carlos asked tentatively. "Who did you invite?"

 

"Glad you asked," Ben said, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. "I've invited eight of them, although four will show up first, and then the other four will come the next week."

 

"Who?!"

 

"The first group is: Spade Hearts, the Queen of Hearts' son, Hayden Death, Hades' son, Kitten Cheshire, the Cheshire Cat's daughter and Solanaceae, daughter of Ursula."

 

"What?!?" The group demanded. 

 

"Ben you can't seriously-" Ben held up a hand to cut off the objections. 

 

"I'm not done." They shut up, although none of them looked particularly happy about it. "The second group is: Carver Hook, son of Captain Hook, Erin Stabbington, Daughter of Angus Stabbington, Tarot Facilier, son of Dr. Facilier and..." Ben paused. He was still iffy on the last one. "Rin Kira, daughter of Shan Yu and heir of the Huns."

 

 _"WHAT?! BEN THOSE ARE SOME OF THE WORST VILLAIN KIDS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"_  He was thinking he would get a better reaction then that.

  

* * *

 

 

Spade smirked as he walked down the streets, holding out his razor cards. After the Rotten 4 left, the order on the island changed completely, and now he was the Prince. He laughed maliciously as he threw a card near someone’s head, making them scream and run.

 

_Spade:_

_They call me ruthless_

_They say I’m mad_

_They say I’m reckless_

_And that makes me glad_

 

He sang as he ran and jumped up on the roof of one of the shops in this district. He quickly ran and jumped to the next as he threw more cards. 

 

Hayden snorted loudly as he ran and collected the cards, quickly throwing them back at Spade who dodged or caught them. Once all of them were back to Spade he jumped on people to meet up on the building. 

 

_ Hayden: _

_ Hey I’m a trickster  _

_ The prince of hell  _

_ There’s much to see _

_ But not to tell _

 

Once up on the building he did some flips, doing a backflip off and landing on the ground. Sea came running past him, almost tripping him and cursing when she missed, skidding and running down into the sewer pipes, laughing manically. 

 

** Sea: **

** We’re locked in here **

** I’ve got the scars **

** They’re being cowards  **

** No hold, barred **

 

With that, she quickly shot out of the sewer and next to Hayden, a fish in her teeth. She spat it out and someone ran and grabbed it before she could. She growled and bared her teeth at them but didn't chase after them. 

 

Kitten smirked as she held the fish between her teeth, running on all fours she ran up the wall and jumped up. Landing on the edge, she continued running, quickly eating the fish. She laughed. 

 

**Kitten:**

**We’ve been abused**

**I am corrupt**

**When I am speaking**

**Don’t interrupt**

 

With that her and Spade jumped to the ground, Spade landing on Hayden’s shoulders and flipping off to land next to him, laughing loudly. He kissed Hayden’s cheek before running off next to Kitten, winking behind him. 

 

**_Spade and Kitten:_ **

**_Mirror, Mirror on the wall_ **

**_Who’s the baddest of them all?_ **

**_Welcome to my Wonderland, Wonderland_**  

 

The four quickly met up with each other, Spade walking on top of a table, kicking people's empty plates and cups everywhere before they could grab them. Hayden balanced on the railing and did cartwheels across it, effectively kicking someone and sending them to the ground with a smirk. Sea jumped from crate to crate, kicking them over and spilling the items inside. Kitten giving her Cheshire grin as she snatched items off of everyone, effectively stealing a hidden diamond ring from one person.  

 

**_ All:  _ **

**_ I'm vile to the bone, bone _ **

**_ Vile to the bone _ **

**_ I'm vile to the bone, bone _ **

**_ This is all our own _ **

**_ We're nothing like the royalty resting on their thrown _ **

**_ I'm vile to the, I'm vile to the _ **

**_ I'm vile to the bone _ **

 

Spade smirked as he slipped his glasses off and put them on Sea as she chased people, her teeth bared and a grin on her face. She quickly ran up some boxes and flipped off, tackling someone down and stealing the peach in their hand and biting it. She jumped off and tossed the peach behind her. 

 

_Spade:_

_I’m some black hearted_

_Crazy freak_

_What can I say?_

_I love to cheat_

 

He took a page from Mal’s book and spray painted a spade on to the side of the wall, putting a large S inside of it, laughing. He picked up a ball and threw it in the air before flipping and kicking the ball, smashing it into the wall before walking off. 

 

_ Hayden: _

_ So I’m evil _

_ There is a goal  _

_ You may not know it _

_ But heads will roll _

 

Hayden started tossing his knives in the air before throwing them, whatever they caught he stole. Now he has a new pocket watch, a bronze necklace, and a scarf. He smirked as he ran off with them, making sure not to let anyone touch him and take them back. 

 

He snorted as he shoulder checked Sea. She spat at him before flicking him in the head. 

 

** Sea: **

** We hold our own  **

** We stand up tall **

** Together now **

** You'll look small **

 

She smirked as she stepped on someone, completely ignoring him as she kept walking, holding herself up tall and smirking at everyone she walked past. She jumped and flipped up onto a counter with a loud laugh and kicked everything out of her way. She picked up one of the knives off the table and threw it at Kitten.

 

Kitten jumped up and caught it with her teeth before taking it out. She quickly cut up the large curtain in front of her making it fall and showing a person getting dressed. She laughed out loud and ran off, tossing the knife to someone next to her. 

 

**Kitten:**

**I'm not afraid**

**Don't be a fool**

**I am insane**

**I can be cruel**

 

She finally landed next to Spade (well on Spade's shoulders) with a laugh and a feral grin. They noticed Hayden and Sea up ahead. They high fived and flipped each other.

 

**_Spade and Kitten:_ **

**_Mirror, Mirror on the wall_ **

**_Who’s the baddest of them all?_ **

**_Welcome to my Wonderland, Wonderland_ **

 

As they met up with the other two, Hayden mock grabbed Spade's hand and kissed it, laughing. He quickly spun Spade around and then they pounded their feet to the ground, all of them dancing and punching the air. 

 

**_ All:  _ **

**_ I'm vile to the bone, bone _ **

**_ Vile to the bone _ **

**_ I'm vile to the bone, bone _ **

**_ This is all our own _ **

**_ We're nothing like the royalty resting on their thrown _ **

**_ I'm vile to the, I'm vile to the _ **

**_ I'm vile to the bone _ **

 

Hayden picked Spade up and twirled him in the air before they dropped and Spade stomped again, punching the air one last time as he, Hayden, Sea and Kitten ended up in a mix together. 

 

Spade laughed out loud as they finished. “Hell yes!” 

 

All of a sudden, there was a big commotion in the streets. People were shouting and cursing, horns were blaring. Wait, horns? There were no cars on the island? Hayden stood on a vendor's cart, ignoring the man's protests as he looked around.

 

"What is it?" Spade asked, kicking the man when he got too close.

 

"It's a limo...? Fuck! They're here for us," Hayden cursed, jumping down.

 

"I didn't know it was today!" Kitten exclaimed, taking the vendor's food and eating some of it.

 

"Well, I guess it is," Spade said, sighing.

 

"Should we hurry or should we make them wait?" Sea asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"Let's make the pansy wait. He can handle it, and it's not like he can leave without us. Lucifer forbid he doesn't follow King Cowards’ orders!" Kitten said, smirking.

 

She jumped on Spade's back and they all took off, running and knocking things over, taking the long way to where the limo had parked. As they approached from the rooftop of a building, where they inevitably ended up, they glared down into the crowd and watched with amusement as people hassled the limo driver.

 

He seemed to be handling himself okay, although he look pretty disheveled and was yelling out all their names and the King's decree. The four watched for a few minutes before getting bored. They all flipped and swung their way off the building, Kitten and Sea landing on a few people.

 

The boys laughed and both girls sneered at the unlucky people they landed on. Standing up, Sea pushed some people away and headed towards the boys. Kitten purposefully scratched her man-cushion before getting up to go over to the group.

 

"THE NEXT FOUR VILLAINS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN BY KING BEN!" The man yelled, sounding hoarse and put out. "SPADE HEARTS, HAYDEN DEATH, KITTEN CHESHI-" The group stood in front of the man.

 

"We're them." The group all looked at the man with varying forms of distaste. When looking around, they saw their parents in the crowd, all staring at them. Some were looking mildly angry, while others looked disinterested.

 

They all held the bags the kids had packed beforehand. After they grabbed them, barely even giving a half-assed goodbye, they crawled into the back of the limo. 

 

They all stared in wonder at the assortment of sweets in front of them. The limo started up and none of them even blinked. They all shared a look before diving for it, pushing and shoving and knocking it all on the floor.

 

It wasn't just the fact that it all looked sugary that made them go for it, but the fact that it wasn't fucking _leftovers from Auradon_.

It wasn't rotten apples or chewy milk or anything of the sort. After they all stuffed their faces, they all sat back. Hayden looked over and laughed, seeing Spade's face covered in melted chocolate. He leaned into his space and smirked.

 

"You got a little something," he whispered. He brought a hand up and caressed Spade's face before wiping off the chocolate with a finger. He brought the finger up to his mouth and sucked on it. The girls were giggling in the background as Spade's cheeks colored slightly and he groaned lowly.

 

Hayden sat back, satisfied with his work on flustering Spade and winked at the girls who burst into fits of laughter. He set a hand on Spade's thigh and looked around. He noticed they were driving straight for the edge of the Isle and he tensed.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

 

"OH MY SIN."

 

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US!"

 

They all huddled into a group, holding onto each other like a lifeline. But they didn't plunge to their death. They just kept driving. After a minute, Kitten peeked out the window and gave the all clear to them. They all turned and stared at the golden bridge.

 

"Magic?" Spade asked. 

 

"No duh, you moron," Kitten said, flicking him on the forehead. 

 

"Hey, driver man," Sea demanded, turning to address the limo driver. "What the fuck's going on?" He looked back at them, annoyed. 

 

"I press a button and bridge happens," he said, as if talking to a bunch of four year olds. Sea scoffed and turned around as he put up the barrier between them.

 

"What a sarcastic twat," she said. "Nice."

 

Soon, they were pulling up to a big gate, which opened automatically. The four gasped in awe as they took in Auradon High. They then took in all the people waiting for them and curled in on themselves, disgust setting in.

 

"Here we go guys," Hayden said. 

 

"Welcome to Auradon," Spade murmured.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to the black limo opened, causing a wave of talking a giggling to rush through the crowd. The four ex-villains shifted nervously. The first person to step out was a girl. Her grey hair was wrapped up atop her h in a tight braid and she wore a shark-like grin. She was tan and was squinting at them in what could have been taken as a predatory way. She seemed to take in everything around her before stepping to the side, letting another girl out.

 

She had grey hair with pink tips. At first glance her hair seemed long, but when she turned to yell at whoever was in the back, everyone noticed the pixie cut in the back. She had ears on the top of her head, pink with grey tips, and her skin was pale. When she looked back at them, Ben noticed she had freckles and glowing blue eyes.  She smiled at them all widely, showing off her sharp teeth. Ben felt uneasy while looking at that smile.

 

Next to him, Jay felt Carlos shift, as if to run. He quickly grabbed his arm to prevent the boy from sprinting away. Maddie and Alec started whispering to each other, for once looking serious.

 

Next, a boy stepped out. He was deathly pale and skinny. His eyes were gold and his right was outlined in black, looking like an Egyptian eye of Horus, of sorts. He glanced around in obvious distaste. His hair was spiked and blue, it seemed to wave in the air slightly. He went and stood next to the cat girl.

 

One more, Ben thought to himself. They waited for a moment but no one stepped out. The second girl grumbled and went to the open door, grabbing someone and pulling them out, whispering something that was probably threats the whole time. It was a boy who came out.

 

He has blue and black hair, pulled up into a ponytail, black eyes and pale skin. He was short and thing, with a red heart, blue spade, green clover, and orange diamond below his left eye in a horizontal line. Maddie and Alec gasped and a surge of  _something_  in the air caught everyone's attention. The girl and boy locked eyes with Maddie and Alec and time seemed to stop for a moment.

 

The boy tore his gaze from them and his eyes landed on Carlos. His face morphed into surprise and shock. In a flash, he was on Carlos, both of them falling to the ground. At first, it looked like he was strangling the ex-villain, but, after a few seconds of panic, most everyone realized he wasn't  _strangling_ Carlos, but hugging him.

 

"Oh my god!" Carlos exclaimed, startled. He sat, dazed for a moment before realizing what was happening and beginning to struggle.

 

"Get off him!" Mal demanded angrily.

 

"You're going to hurt him!" Evie added. Jay tried to pull the boy off but the black eyed boy easily shrugged him off and clung tighter to Carlos. Jay murmured some curse words and went to try again but to no avail. The guy just would not let go. Carlos whispered something that no one could hear and the other boy nodded, hugging Carlos to him.

 

The blue haired boy sighed, rolling his head to look up at the sky before stepping forward. He grabbed the black and blue haired boy and pulled, trying to dislodge him from Carlos.

 

"Spade, you gotta let the boy  _breathe_ ," the pale boy said, tugging at 'Spade's' shoulder until he got him off. He pulled both Carlos and Spade to their feet before dragging Spade back to the lineup of four villains. They huddled together, staring at everyone surrounding them.

 

Ben took a deep breathe before stepping forward, startling the group. All at once, the black and blue haired boy whipped out some sharp cards, the 'cat girl' had elongated her claws and the other girl was baring her teeth. Ben took a step back as the blue haired boy held a knife to his throat.

 

_That was an unexpected turn of events..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are having a poll! If you would like to see any of the couples below, please comment below or email one of us at:
> 
> vampirekmarshall@gmail.com  
> Or  
> zukkanikki@hotmail.com
> 
> You can also PM Porcelain on Fanfiction.net through:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5302948/Porcelain-and-Frankenteen
> 
> You may also comment on this story to tell us your vote.
> 
> The couples are:  
> • Ben/Mal  
> • Jay/Carlos  
> • Evie/Mal  
> • Evie/Doug  
> • Ben/Carlos  
> • Chad/Doug  
> • Audrey/Jane  
> • Audrey/Mal  
> • Audrey/Lonnie  
> • Lonnie/Evie  
> • Lonnie/Mal  
> • Jay/Audrey  
> Vote for your favourite couples and we will see to it that they're incorporated into the story! Make it a nice day and thank you for reading!


	4. Learning to be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spade, Hayden, Sea, and Kitten are put under room-arrest and split apart. This will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are having a pole! Please look at the notes at the bottom for what pairings you would like to see!  
> The Information to to contact us to give us your vote is at the bottom

A gasp of shock and surprise rippled through the crowd, everyone standing stock still. Ben was visibly holding his breath as Hayden's dagger dug into his neck. After a moment, chaos broke out. People started shouting, some people started to run away. Every loud noise was startling to the group. They weren't used to such panic when something like that happened. If someone was jumped on the island, everyone just looked the other way. All of a sudden, Ben was pulled away from Hayden and Mal took his place, an angry look on her face.

 

"Hayden," she said lowly. "What are you doing?"  Hayden took a step back but didn't lower his knife.

 

"Oh, so she hasn't turned full coward yet, huh?" He growled, his hair, unknowingly to him, turning red. "I didn't think you would even remember our names." Mal was shocked at his rude behavior. On the isle, they had been friends, always training and sparring together. She attempted to cover up her surprise but to no avail. The four villain kids in front of her sneered at her blatant showing of emotions.

 

"Look, guys," Kitten laughed meanly. "She's already forgotten rule number one: never show emotion in front of villains. It's a weakness." They all laughed and turned to each other, subtly squishing together in the foreign environment.

 

While they weren't looking, two big men came up and started ushering them into the castle, much to all of their chagrin. After some struggling, curses and a few more bulky men, they were finally pushed into a room where they were then locked in.

 

"Oh, come on!" Sea groaned, banging on the door. No one opened the door, which was expected, and she slumped into a chair. Kitten was curled up on the bed and Spade was busy glaring out the window at the sun. "You know this is your fault." She looked over at Hayden who was busy closing the curtains on the windows.

 

" _My_  fault? Last I recall, you guys pulled out your own weapons as well!" Hayden turned to glare at Sea. "I just took my attack one step further."

 

"Oh yeah, one step further," Sea scoffed. "One step further to getting us  _sent back to the island_."

 

"Shut the fuck up! Both of you!" Spade said, annoyance clear in his voice. He seemed to want to say something else but someone opened the door. They all resisted jumping into their fighting stance, although everyone discreetly went for their weapons in one way or another. In stepped, lo and behold, King Ben and the rotten four. 

 

"Oh," Kitten sighed. "What do _you_  want?"

 

"I hope you don't want an apology," Spade added. "Because you aren't getting one."

 

Ben sighed. "Guys, there are rules here in Auradon. Ones you have to follow, if you want to stay-"

 

"Who says we even want to stay?" Spade demanded.

 

"Spade-" Carlos began, stepping forward. Spade jerked away from him and avoided his eyes, much to Carlos' disappointment. Hayden stayed quiet for a minute before stepping in front of Spade, blocking Carlos' view of him.

 

"What are the rules, then?" He asked, not really caring, but knowing Spade didn't want all the attention on him.

 

"Yeah," Kitten spat, sitting up. "And won't we have a punishment? Or are you all too cowardly to even do that now?"

 

"You do have a punishment," Evie piped up, grinning slightly, almost apologetically. 

 

"Yeah. Today, you have good-ness class with Fairy God Mother. Usually it's only for an hour or so, but today, you're doing it for an extra hour and a half," Jay grinned and winked. "Good luck with that."

 

"Here are your schedules," Mal said, trying not to sound mad. Ben had talked to her, saying she had to be nice to them and that it was just their reflexes, so it wasn't really their fault. She handed the papers out. She stood next to Carlos, rubbing his back because he still looked dejected from Spade's obvious want to stay away from him. The poor boy was confused, why would Spade hug him one second but then turn his back on him the next? Ben cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

 

"There are many after school activities, such as Tourney," he looked at the boys, "and cheer leading." He then looked at the girls. The obvious sexism in the statement disgusted the villain kids.

 

"Are there any girls on the tourney team?" Hayden asked nonchalantly.

 

"Um, no. None have tried out," Ben said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

 

"What about the cheer team?" Sea asked.

 

"Are there girls on the cheer team? Um, yes..."

 

"No, you fuckwad! Are there boys on the cheer team, is what she's asking!" Kitten hissed, rolling her eyes. "The sheer stupidity of royals..."

 

"Hey!" Mal protested.

 

"No need to be rude," Jay added to the statement.

 

"I remember when all you guys did was 'be rude'," Sea mumbled, sneering slightly at the realization they were no longer who all of them had made friends with. Everyone changed. They were good now, and that really weirded out everyone in the vile four.

 

"Anyway!" Ben interrupted before a fight could break out. "The curfew around here is very strict. If you're caught out of bed, you will be punished-"

 

"With what, more  _good classes_?" Hayden scoffed. 

 

"Anyway, when you get to goodness class, Fairy God Mother will say something along the lines of 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future'."

 

"Or, 'The doors of wisdom are never shut!'"

 

"Don't forget, 'Library hours are from 8 to 11!'"

 

"Okay, whatever. We understand, now get out. We need to get ready for goodness class," Hayden said, totally over the happy talking, finishing each other's sentences that they're doing. They all hesitated for a second before filing out, Carlos being the last one to leave. He turned back once more, trying to catch Spade's attention.

 

"Spade?"

 

"Don't...just go." Spade glared at him as he left. When the door shut, he was automatically pulled into a gigantic group hug. He relaxed in his friend's grips and let them lead him over to the gigantic bed. They all collapsed there together, Spade in the middle of them. He held back tears and just cuddled deeper into his friends. Hands stroked his face and ran through his hair as they all whispered reassurances to him. He felt someone get up and whined slightly.

 

"Where are you going?" He asked Hayden. Hayden laughed, shoving his hand into his pocket and showing the pocket watch, scarf and bronze necklace he had stolen off people on the island. In the other pocket, he had a phone, bag of candy and a watch that he stole off people and from the limo. He set them down and gestured for everyone to throw what they had in their pockets to him. After everyone threw their loot at him, he climbed back onto the bed with the group.

 

"There, now we can cuddle comfortably."

 

"What about  _goodness class_?"

 

"Fuck that, I'd rather be right here with you guys."

 

* * *

 

 

A knock on the door startled them all awake. No one knew how long it had been, but they knew none of them appreciated being woken up. They all groggily stared at each other, waiting for someone to get up to get the door. No one even shifted. They all just slumped back down, trying to ignore the incessant knocking on the door. 

 

"Oh my god!" Kitten groaned. "GO THE FUCK AWAY." She covered her ears and burrowed herself in between the guys.  The door opened and they all groaned in unison, all trying to get away from the intruder. 

 

"Fairy God Mother is angry," the boy said. 

 

"Oh my god, how'd you even get in?" Sea groaned, rolling over and accidentally falling off the bed. The boy snorted.

 

"Get up or she will come down here. You don't want her in here. She will tear you guys apart."

"We can handle our own, twat bag."

 

"No, I mean she will separate you guys."

 

That comment definitely caught all their attention. They shot up. This was foreign territory, being in a group was tactical. It wasn't because they would miss each other...or anything.

 

They shuffled out into the corridor and filed sleepily after the guy, who none of them actually knew the name of. They stumbled into a room where a lady they had glanced when they arrived stood in front of a chalk board, looking furious and cross. 

 

"Where have you been?! You missed the whole class! Now I will have to waste more of my free time teaching you this necessary information!"

 

"Calm down old lady," Kitten murmured. 

 

"You should be glad we showed up at all," Spade whispered as well, causing a ripple of giggling to flow through the vile four. 

 

"What was that? You know what, you guys don't have to spend the rest of your day learning how to be good," she plastered a creepy smile on your face. "No, you guys will take a tour of the castle! You know what the best part is? You will be taking  _separate tours."_  The four stopped what they were doing and glared up at the Fairy God-Mother.

 

"You wouldn't..." 

 

"Oh, I would. Doug, please go get Alec, Maddie, Lonnie and Ben. They will be showing these  _lovely_  people around." She then got up and approached them. "Hold up your wrists."

 

Against their will, they all held up their right hand and Fairy God Mother snapped a silver band around each one. "No running away, now." She laughed and walked off, herding Doug with her to go find the tour guides.

 

"Ha, no running away my ass, let's get out of here," Spade said, walking towards the door. He tried to exit but nothing happened. An invisible barrier of some sort was keeping them in the room. "What the fuck?"

 

"It's the damn bracelets, I bet you!" Hayden exclaimed, trying to rip it off. Nothing happened, causing his temper to flare and his hair to turn red and grow higher, like flames. "The fucking bitch! Who does she think she is?!"

 

"Hayden, calm down," Spade said, approaching him cautiously. He rested a hand on Hayden's arm. "Just breathe, babe. Breathe." Hayden calmed down and nodded his thanks. 

 

"Well, we can't leave until the bitch and the minions come back--"

 

"Guys! Shut up, they're coming!" Kitten hissed, shushing them. 

 

"Your guides are waiting for you outside the room. Come on, then. I'm sure you've realized the nature of your bracelets, so unless your guide, or me says you can do something, then you won't be able to do it, alright? Okay!" She clapped her hands and ushered the group out into the hall, sending Sea and Kitten one way and Spade and Hayden the other way.

 

When Hayden and Spade got to the end of the hall, they met up with Ben and Alec.

 

"No..." Hayden groaned. "Please tell me  _I'm_  gonna be with the cute boy and not with King Coward..." Spade felt a pang of jealousy before crushing it down. Ben stepped forward, a big smile on his face.

 

"Hey! How has your stay been so far?"

 

"Terrible! This douche bag just keeps popping up out of nowhere and bothering the shit out of everyone, with his happy-go-lucky attitude." Hayden took a deep breath, calming himself down after his little tantrum. 

 

"That's no way to treat a person!" The platinum blonde boy standing next to Ben exclaimed. "Let alone your guide!"

 

There went all of Hayden's hopes and dreams, out the window. Maybe he should jump after them...He stared at the open window, weighing the pros and cons before realizing he probably wouldn't be able to do it with the damn bracelet on.

 

"Let's go Spade," the boy, Alec, said, gesturing Spade to follow as he walked down a branching hallway. Spade looked back at Hayden with a wink before hurrying after the guy.

 

"So...let's get started!"

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was heading back to the room the vile four had officially met Fairy God Mother in. Hayden and Ben were first to get back, Hayden pissed off and annoyed at Ben for daring to even try to be his friend. He was also happy and excited for tourney after seeing the field and having the rules explained to him, but he easily contained the excitement and put on an annoyed front.  

 

Ben and Hayden shifted in the awkward silence when Alec and Spade walked in, also in a slightly awkward silence.

 

Spade walked over to Hayden and wrapped him in a hug, burying his face into Hayden's neck. Hayden easily held him, rubbing his back. Alec and Ben were surprised, but not as surprised as they probably should have been. They were about to speak up, feeling awkward and like third and fourth wheels, when they were interrupted by someone laughing.

 

Spade and Hayden pulled apart, sharing confused and horrified looks. They  _knew_  that laugh, but usually it was malicious, not happy.

 

Sea and Lonnie walked in, Sea's face morphing from a smiling one into an annoyed and unhappy one in seconds, masking her weakness in front of the unknown people. She walked over and stood next to Hayden and Spade. Spade and Hayden smile at her, both grabbing one of her hands and squeezing before quickly letting go, not wanting anyone to see.

 

Now they were waiting for Maddie and Kitten. Sea, Spade and Hayden started whispering to each other, talking about what they saw and what the activities that caught their interests were, when Maddie and Kitten came in, talking animatedly and fast.

 

 No one but them could understand a word they were saying as they obliviously walked farther into the room. When they got close to bumping into a table, both Alec and Spade stepped over to catch their attention.

 

All of a sudden, a blast of magic hit everyone full force, causing  them all to go flying, Spade hitting his head on the wall. The overload of magic was overwhelming and he saw the essence of magic swirling in the air. Stars danced in his vision and it was hard to breathe. His last thought was  _what the hell_ before the black abyss of unconsciousness swallowed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are having a poll! If you would like to see any of the couples below, please comment below or email one of us at:
> 
> vampirekmarshall@gmail.com  
> Or  
> zukkanikki@hotmail.com
> 
> You can also PM Porcelain on Fanfiction.net through:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5302948/Porcelain-and-Frankenteen
> 
> You may also comment on this story to tell us your vote.
> 
> The couples are:
> 
> • Ben/Mal - 1  
> • Jay/Carlos - 2  
> • Evie/Mal - 1   
> • Evie/Doug - 2  
> • Ben/Carlos - 1  
> • Chad/Doug - 1  
> • Audrey/Jane - 1   
> • Audrey/Mal  
> • Audrey/Lonnie  
> • Lonnie/Evie  
> • Lonnie/Mal  
> • Jay/Audrey - 1
> 
> Vote for your favourite couples and we will see to it that they're incorporated into the story! Make it a nice day and thank you for reading!


	5. Rotten 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rotten 4's POV on the events and the Vile 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pole is almost over! So send in your votes for what pairings you want to see! Please look at the notes at the bottom for what pairings you would like to see!
> 
> The Information to to contact us to give us your vote is at the bottom

The rotten four piled out of the room, all of them in a state of distress.

 

"Why are they so... angry?" Evie asked, feeling put out. Jay was comforting Carlos as the younger teen silently cried. 

 

"They're just being unforgiving dicks," Mal spat, thinking of Hayden.

 

"Mal," Carlos sniffled. "It's not like that and you know it."

 

"Yeah," Jay agreed. "They think we abandoned them, so they're acting the only way they know how, angry."

 

"It still doesn't mean they need to be so completely rude and disrespectful. We were  _friends._ "

 

"Yeah," Evie echoed. "We were."

 

* * *

 

They all entered Jay's and Carlos' room, quickly piling onto Carlos' bed, careful of Dude. 

 

"Carlos, it's okay," Evie said, patting Carlos' hand gently. "Just give Spade some time."

 

"Yeah, buddy," Jay nodded, running his hand through Carlos' hair. "He'll come around. Don't worry."

 

"Don't let him bother you, Carlos," Mal added, her hand placed gently on his shoulder. "This is not your fault. You didn't have a choice, leaving him." 

 

"But--"

 

"No buts, C," Jay said. "Unless it's yours getting out the door, cause we are going to be late for class." The four reluctantly got up from their pile, already regretting choosing the good side because it meant turning up to class  _on time._  The blasphemy of it all! They each grabbed their books and headed off to their separate classes, but not before they all hugged Carlos and promised an even better and longer cuddle pile after classes ended.

  

* * *

 

 

**Mal**

She understood that her frustrations with the four new villain kids were unwarranted and, to be quite honest, she didn't know why they made her so mad. Maybe it was the fact they tried to hurt Ben the first couple minutes they were there, but Mal felt like something else was bothering her, but she couldn't quite figure out  _what._  

 

She tuned out the teacher, something she had done many times before, so she could think about everything happening. Frankly, she was kind of scared for the next group of villains to come. The first group didn't react well to the Auradon welcome, and the second group had one of the most malicious villain kid in it. Who she and the other three had been very close to... _Fuck, they were so dead_.

 

While Mal was thinking, a small thought made her head spin. Not once, while she was at Auradon, did she even think about the other kids on the island. She hadn't spared them a thought, and maybe the reason she was so mad at Hayden, Spade, Sea and Kitten was because she didn't want them there.

 

What if, she was angry at them because they upset the balance? It used to be only four of them, and now there's eight? The thought made her stomach churn.

 

She was no friend of theirs. What kind of friend _thinks_  that kind of stuff?

 

Something in her told her that, that wasn't the whole case. Yes, it was some of it, but, after a while of thinking, she came to the correct conclusion that she was feeling bad for her mistreatment of who she had called friends (well, acquaintances) on the island and was translating all that sadness into misdirected anger.

 

They were correct in assuming that the rotten four had abandoned them on the island, because they had.

 

They didn't once try to get them out, nor had any of them mentioned them, let alone  _thought_  of them. She didn't know which thought made her stomach hurt more.

 

* * *

 

**Jay**

Jay could understand where the new kids were coming from, they had left them without even saying goodbye, and then had the audacity to not even try to make contact after becoming good. It wasn't a very forgivable thing to do, that's for sure.

 

He was thinking about it the whole day. It was the last class before lunch and he was in the hall, flirting a bit and swiping a few things (that he then discreetly put back after realizing he no longer had to steal anything) off of them. He entered the classroom, History or something like that.  Jay sat down and continued to think, knowing he could just flirt with a girl if he needed her notes.

 

He used to be really close to all the vile four, stealing and trading everything they had managed to grab, but apparently they hadn't meant as much to him as he thought, since he didn't even remember them until Ben had entered the room and started talking about bringing more kids to Auradon.

He felt terrible, and he almost never feels bad.

 

Jay sighed and slumped down in his chair, looking around the class. He glanced out the open door and noticed Sea and Lonnie walking past, both of them smiling and laughing. Sea glanced in and caught him staring. She glared darkly at him and grabbed Lonnie, pulling her away from the class.

 

Jay felt  _so bad_. He could never make it up to them, could he?

 

* * *

 

**Evie**

It was the class right after lunch and not once did Evie pay attention.

 

She was way too caught up in thinking about Spade, Hayden, Kitten and Sea. What they had done to them was terrible. They had left without saying goodbye, and then didn't come back like they promised they would. They had told the other four that, once they had Fairy God Mother's wand, they'd come and get them. They promised the vile four that they would  _never_  leave them, and what did they do? Leave them, and then didn't once think about them. Evie held back tears.

 

What had they  _done?_  

 

Evie and her friends would never be able to gain forgiveness from any of them. They had looked so dead and gone when they had stepped out of the limo, starved and beaten into submission. The ex-villains had chosen good, they knew what was happening on the Isle...why hadn't they said or done anything to help the children there?

 

The kids there had done nothing wrong, and yet they are forced to live off rotten food and deal with beatings and starvation. Evie had forgotten about how everyone else on the Isle is living the way she used to, she had only been focusing on her friends and her own lives on the island. She put her head into her hands.

_What had they done?_

 

* * *

 

 

**Carlos**

It was after classes, thank god, and all his friends had piled back into his and Jay's room. They were all in very somber moods, although no one spoke up with their reason why. Everyone had a pretty good idea why everyone was so down and sad and it had everything to do with the new villains that had arrived.

 

Well, Carlos knew that's why he was sad, and he was positive that's the reason everyone else was so depressed as well. He flopped down on the bed, stroking Dude and thinking about everything, reflecting on all the conflicting things that had happened.

 

First, Spade was ecstatic to see him, then he didn't even want to breathe the same air as him? He wanted to cry. It wasn't even their fault, he knew it was all his fault. All his fault as well as Mal's, Jay's and Evie. They had a right to be mad at the four ex-villains.

 

Jay, Mal and Evie settled on the bed beside him. No one said anything, just sitting and snuggling with each other for the comfort of themselves and the others. None of them really wanted to admit it, but they all knew that if they wanted any forgiveness from the vile four, they'd have to go to extreme lengths to get it. Carlos hugged Dude to him, burying his face into the dog's fur.

 

What about the second group of kids? With them and the vile four being mad at them, they were going to have one hell of a time trying to beg for forgiveness. But they would. No matter how hard a time the vile four would give them, Carlos knew that none of them would ever give up until they were on good terms with all four of the new kids, then, when the next four came, and maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get their forgiveness as well.

 

Carlos still wanted to cry. He had hurt his best friends. He had hurt  _Spade._  How could he have done that? What kind of person was he? He cuddled deeper into his friends, feeling disgusted with himself. What kind of  _friend_  does that? A terrible one, that's who. He was a terrible friend. They all were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are having a poll! If you would like to see any of the couples below, please comment below or email one of us at:
> 
> vampirekmarshall@gmail.com  
> Or  
> zukkanikki@hotmail.com
> 
> You can also PM Porcelain on Fanfiction.net through:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5302948/Porcelain-and-Frankenteen
> 
> You may also comment on this story to tell us your vote.
> 
> The couples are:
> 
> • Ben/Mal - 2  
> • Jay/Carlos - 4  
> • Evie/Mal - 3  
> • Evie/Doug - 3  
> • Ben/Carlos - 2  
> • Chad/Doug - 2  
> • Audrey/Jane - 1   
> • Audrey/Mal  
> • Audrey/Lonnie  
> • Lonnie/Evie  
> • Lonnie/Mal  
> • Jay/Audrey - 1
> 
> Vote for your favorite couples and we will see to it that they're incorporated into the story! Make it a nice day and thank you for reading!


	6. Wonderland Magic in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Maddie, Kitten and Spade have woken up, what happened and why were they all knocked unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the outfits -   
> http://www.polyvore.com/spade_hearts_wonderland/set?id=172763117  
> http://www.polyvore.com/kitten_cheshire_wonderland/set?id=172811285  
> http://www.polyvore.com/madeline_hatter_wonderland/set?id=172814390  
> http://www.polyvore.com/alec_liddell_wonderland/set?id=172822311

When the four kids from Wonderland finally woke up, they looked nothing like they did before… especially the two boys. They all seemed to look more like their parents had, but in a more modern way.

 

Spade’s blue and black hair was now completely red and pulled up into a messy bun with pieces falling on each side of his head. His eyes have a thin layer of black eyeliner around them with his heart, spade, clover and diamond under his left eye. A small golden crown on his head with jeweled hearts on it. He is also now wearing a V London white and red nautical button panel blouse, a black leather skater skirt, and gold sequin-stripped skinny jeans. Red and black leather boots the tie up and have red loose bows at the top on the back. A red and black cards suits bracelet on his right wrist and his nails done in lacy red and black designs. A leather red hook spell book lying next to him with a large black and blue broken heart on the front. His glasses on the bedside next to him.

 

Kitten had changed too, and when she woke up, she was furious with her look. Her normally grey and pink hair was now completely half pink, half purple, pulled into two duo ponytails low on her head, a stripped pink and purple top hat sitting on her head with her now purple ears sticking out the sides of the bottom of the hat. Her lips pink and purple as well. She is wearing a purple leather jacket with a crisscross bandage pink crop tank top and black and purple stretchy skinny jeans (she just knows she’ll have to cut them off). Her tail and paws are now stripped pink and purple as well, making her growl low and angry with a hiss, her blue eyes glowing brightly. Her claws painted purple and pink and purple stripped stockings on her arms. Next to her is a purple leather spell book with a Cheshire grin plastered on the front.

 

Maddie’s change wasn’t as big as the others, but actually seemed to calm down her sense of style a bit. Her green and orange hair is now pure white (like snow), bright blue eye shadow on her eyes, making the two colors pop. Her green and blue eyes scanning herself, she noticed that her eccentric outfit was now replaced with mint green skinny jeans with two sets of zipper pockets, a black elbow length laced shirt and a yellow blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows on. A soft blue MAD hat on her head with the 10/6 paper stuck in it. A mad hatter ring on her finger and a drink me bottle necklace around her neck. A rusted bronze pocket watch in her pocket and yellow heels on her feet with big yellow bows around her ankles. She could feel the tea set under her hat, making her grin slightly. A pale yellow spell book is lying next to her with a tea cup on the front.

 

Finally Alec, he changed just as much as Spade had, and really looked like a girl now (again much like Spade does). His normally short platinum blond hair has grown out, now reaching his waist. A black bow placed delicately on the side of his head, and it seemed like his blue eyes got even bluer. His black bow lace choker around his neck (his mother’s old bow), though now has a small bell on it, making him glare at Kitten who grinned back. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt that is lacy at the sleeves and a pale blue skirt with grey and white roses on it. Clear stockings with card suits on them in black. Pale blue and grey heels on his feet with grey bows at the bottom. Stripped wrist length stockings in white and black on his wrist and a cute blue, black and white bag next to him. A blue leather spell book next to him with a black bow design on the front. 

 

Hayden and Sea glanced at each other, confused out of their minds.

 

_What had just happened?_

 

The aura of strong magic still circled in the air, suffocating them a bit. They raced over to Kitten and Spade, helping them stand. They barely noticed Ben and Lonnie helping Alec and Maddie. What they did notice, though, was the fact Spade and Alec looked a lot like girls. Alec and Maddie approached Spade and Kitten cautiously, circling around each other.

 

"What the fuck?" Spade interrupted, causing them all to jump. 

 

"What are you wearing?!" Alec asked, pointing at him.

 

"I think the better question is, what are  _you_  wearing?" Spade countered.

 

"GUYS!" Sea yelled, catching their attention. "Those are all good questions that we can get back to later. Right now, we need to figure out what the hell happened."

 

Maddie and Kitten were staring at their own clothes, lost in a trance. Kitten looked furious and Maddie looked a little down. She reached up and touched her hat, making a wide grin spread across her face.  

 

Ben interrupted everyone, clearing his throat. "I'll go get Fairy God Mother, maybe she'll know what's going on.” He grabbed Lonnie and left the room, both of them splitting up to search.

 

Everyone left inside the room were left in an awkward silence, not knowing what to do while they waited. Soon enough, Kitten and Maddie drifted together, talking a million miles an hour.

 

Sea looked vaguely jealous, though no one knew why. Hayden kept glancing at the two boys. 

 

"Okay," Spade sighed. "Go ahead." Hayden immediately burst into laughter, doubling over and tears coming to his eyes.

 

"You-You guys look-" He couldn't finish the sentence, too busy laughing his ass off. "Oh my sin."

 

"Yes, yes. We're in dresses. Get over it," Spade pouted. Alec was looking embarrassed.

 

"No, no, that's not why I'm laughing. Okay, yeah, that's a bit why I'm laughing. But, just,  _your faces,"_  Hayden calmed himself down, a big grin plastered on his face. Spade rolled his eyes, but looked a bit relieved. He actually kind of liked his outfit, and if Hayden thought he was weird he didn't know if he could handle it. All of a sudden, the Rotten four barged in, looking mildly panicked. 

 

"What happened? We saw Ben running down the hall and he told us that there was a magic explosion...thing," Mal rushed out, looking around.

 

Everyone stopped short when they noticed the Wonderland four lingering around with Hayden and Sea. Evie giggled nervously when the new villains shot them a glare. 

 

"We don't know what happened," Alec exclaimed. "One second we were just talking and then the next thing I know, I was being blown across the room by the sheer force of magic."  

 

"What?" Jay asked. 

 

"Why did it happen?" Carlos asked timidly. 

 

"That's what we're trying to  _figure out_ ," Sea spat.

 

"Watch it, Sea," Mal threatened. 

 

"Oh, shut up  _Mal,_ " Kitten said, spitting Mal's name out like it was poisoned. 

 

"What is your problem?! What did we even do?" Mal shrieked, frustrated. "You don't need to be such a  _bitch."_

 

"You-" Kitten went to lunge at Mal when Fairy God Mother burst into the room. Everyone froze, looking slightly guilty. 

 

"Oh, my. Well, do we have a predicament here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pole has ended and the winning couples are
> 
> Ben/Mal  
> Evie/Doug  
> Jay/Carlos   
> Audrey/Jane 
> 
> Thank you for all voting and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Long Live Evil Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565970) by [universesalternating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universesalternating/pseuds/universesalternating)




End file.
